reserection of the lost sayjin bardock
by killroy
Summary: goten never met bardock


\\thought\\  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or any characters but this version of the plot is all mine Resurrection of The Forgotten Sayjin Bardock Dead Father of Son Goku Until Now  
  
The sky was completely black as black as the boy's hair that boy's name Goten. Goten had collected the dragon balls for a specific reason that reason to meet the grandfather, for he never new his grand father and was curious as to what he was like. He had heard from Vegeta that he looked like his father but with facial scars but for goten that wasn't enough he wanted to know him on a more personal level.  
  
So just like the many before him Goten summoned the dragon by saying, "Eternal Dragon Shen-long rise so that you may grant my wish now rise as I have commanded it". " Who has summoned me and for what reason, what is it that you wish for," bellowed Shenlong in his loud booming voice. I wish to have the one known as Bardock come here to the present", "so be it, "said the dragon (author note I know and with that the mighty dragon was gone and was replaced with a man with facial scars and wild black tufts, red sweatband, and scratches and cuts everywhere.  
  
There stood Goten's grandfather Bardock, "whoa its really him I. can't believe it, it really did work. "What in the hell happened first thing I know im-slaughtering Chaknans and, then I'm here well wherever here is that is"? Goten finally snapped out of his daze and, ran to his grandfather he began to a uplifting the dirt as he skidded to a halt. Bardock questioned goten, "who are you where am I and why am I here?" Goten began by telling him that, "I am the son of your son, you are on earth your son was sent here as a baby to take the earth for the intergalactic black-market, and finally the reason you are here is because I never got a chance to meet you. Because you were killed the evil tyrant freezer who in turn was defeated by your son but not killed and wouldn't be killed for another year and one-half in turn his father was finally filled by the first son of Veggie-Chan or prince vegeta as you like to call him.  
  
"You mean my son did defeat freezer then that means that the prophecy came true", stated a shocked Bardock. "Then you must be my grand son than that means that I'm a grandfather," stated an overexcited Bardock. \\Its sure is pretty obvious where father got his brains from because man is he thick headed. \\. "So if you are my grandson where exactly do you live because man am I ever hungry, scratches back of head and grins"? \\yep he definitely my grandpa I'd recognize that expression anywhere, gosh my family has practically made it into a signature gesture. \\ "Ok if you are ready we can leave now if you want to that is." Yes that would be nice let us be off then, with a rush of energy they burst straight through the cool fluffy clouds and headed for Mount Poazu. Whilst they were flying goten kept staring at the little clear eye patch over his eye, "hey grandpa what is that thing over your right eye and what is it for", stated a curious Goten. "Well it is used to measure power level, but hey speaking of power levels why don't we just see how high yours is."  
  
As the scouter blipped it scrolled like a slot machine and finally stopped at 56,000,000 at that moment his scouter broke from the high power level. An extremely freaked out Bardock managed to choke out the words, "what your power level cant be that high it must have been a glitch." "G.G.Got.Goten exactly how strong would you say Kakkarott is exactly, Goten just stared in utter confusion he scratched the back off his head mumbling, "carrot huh, uh grandpa I think you are mistaken my father's name is Goku it is not carrot or, whatever it is that you said exactly. " and as far as dad's power level goes im not sure but all I know is that it is far more powerful than mine.  
  
"Then we should hurry my interest keeps growing the more that I learn" And with that both Goten and Bardock put on an extra burst of speed. Moments later they finally reached the cottage at Mount Pauza and, over the years had many additions made to it now was three times its original size. "All right grandpa here we are this is my home" said Goten. "Well than shall we announced the elder sayjin. As they were walking in the house Bardock thought\\wow I'm in my own son's house I can't believe kaka.goku has done so well, he has a family and is a great warrior from what I've heard so far I just can't wait to meet him\\when they walked into the living room Chi Chi bellowed, "fi fy fo fum, I smell the blood of a full blooded sayjin besides my Goku!!!!" Goten and Bardock freaked and both said in unison, " Ahh crap busted", goten quickly whispered, "to his grandfather to be careful of his mother, she was is deadly with a frying pan." The very next moment Chi Chi stepped into the room and said, " Goku I thought you went to go take a nap and, why are you dressed up like vegeta used to." " Hey your not my Goku", " well mom he is his father", " she whispered, " oh not again " then she feinted. Goten and Bardock ran to chi chi's side immediately. She began to come around mumbling oh thank goodness my goku is here", why does she think I'm your father goten", he pointed to the stairs that's why. When Bardock glanced in the direction that his grandson had pointed to he said, " that is my son no wonder she thinks I'm him we look like clones almost. Son why does that guy look like me so much 


End file.
